


Everything That Followed

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: What happened when everybody left the party after their exhibition match in Cape Town. It includes sex and a ruined couch.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Everything That Followed

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii guys :)  
> how is everybody? i hope you are all healthy and doing well :)  
> i've just managed to overcome the biggest writer's block of my life, so i hope i can soon get back to writing hotter than the sun which i really want to finish   
> this is a short pwp i started writing after cape town and only just finished now  
> i'm not sure it's very good so i would very much appreciate the comments and kudos :) <3  
> stay at home and stay safe everybody guys

It was well past three in the morning when the last person left Roger's villa in Cape Town and they remained alone. Rafa was so tired, he was barely keeping his eyes open. He'd been lying on the couch for the past hour before the guests left and he barely managed to get himself up to say his goodbyes.

However, once Roger plopped on the couch beside him and threw one of his arms around Rafa’s neck, he was suddenly wide awake. He turned his head towards Roger and grinned, so happy that this day had finally happened.

The place that was crowded and loud just moments ago was suddenly surprisingly quiet and calm and they could finally drop the act a little bit, relaxing in each other’s presence.

Roger’s other hand sneaked to Rafa’s and gripped it, intertwining their fingers. Rafa sighed happily, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Ready to finally go to bed?” Roger asked.

“Can’t wait,” Rafa replied, but made no move to get up. He leaned his head back against the cushion and propped his legs up on the coffee table. “I really enjoyed today,” he admitted after a moment of silence, tilting his head to the side and grinning at Roger. “I’m really happy you invited me.”

His accent was thick with exhaustion, but he still seemed content and right there and then, Roger wanted the time to stop. He wished they could stay like this forever, in the private and peace of his home, but he knew this wouldn’t be the case. Rafa would leave to go back to Mallorca the next day and Roger himself would go back home to Switzerland.

“I’m happy you came,” Roger replied and smiled. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before leaning in at the same time, a movement that’s become so known and usual to them. Their lips met in the middle and Rafa groaned happily. This was something he’d been waiting the whole day for but couldn’t get it until then. Of course, there were some stolen kisses in the locker rooms, but nothing more and Rafa has been hungry ever since he had to leave Australia after his quarter final loss.

“I missed you,” he whispered, making Roger smile against his mouth. The Swiss didn’t reply, he only deepened the kiss, turning his body more towards Rafa and forcing his legs in quite an awkward position. None of that mattered, however. The only thing that mattered was that he had Rafa in his arms, if only for a few short hours, and he planned on making the most out of them.

He wrapped his arms around Rafa’s waist and brought him closer. It was awkward with their knees bumping against each other’s, but they were so used to this it didn’t matter anymore. Besides, neither of them had the energy to move upstairs into the bedroom.

They just kissed for a few minutes, slow, gentle and unhurried, with Roger’s hand gently stroking the side of Rafa’s neck and face and through his freshly washed hair. Rafa’s hands slid up and down Roger’s jeans clad thighs, inching closer and closer to where Roger was getting hard, but never coming close enough. While he didn’t even seem to notice Roger already straining in his underwear, the Swiss was aware that Rafa knew just exactly what he was doing to him.

Without parting their lips, Roger got his legs underneath him to get on his knees. This put him in a stronger position and from there he easily pushed Rafa down on his back on the spacey couch. Rafa went willingly, already a little flushed in the face. When Roger parted for air, he noticed that Rafa’s lips were already a lovely shade of dark pink and he attacked them again, not being able to help himself.

The kiss got deeper then, and as it always tended to happen with them, a little rougher too. Roger wanted nothing more than to turn Rafa’s lips even darker and he bit at them gently, making Rafa groan and whimper prettily and wow, Roger thought, he would never ever get tired of this.

Suddenly Rafa’s hand was right at his crotch, palming him through the jeans and in the surprise of it, Roger bit Rafa’s bottom lip, drawing blood. If anything, this made Rafa like it even more. He moaned, pushed his hips up and squeezed Roger even harder.

The unhurriness from before turned into urgency and Roger wanted to get naked and feel Rafa’s skin against his, suddenly not wanting to wait a second longer. He sat back on his heels, looking down at Rafa, who was panting slightly, a thin layer of sweat already collecting at his hairline.

“Do you want to?” he asked, just in case, because Rafa seemed so tired before and he never wanted to make him do anything he didn’t want to.

Rafa raised his left eyebrow and looked at Roger like he was crazy. Not a trace of tiredness was left, all of it replaced by need and lust, turning his pupils wide and cheeks flushed.

“Of course I wanna, what this looks like to you?” he asked, and motioned down to where his bulge was clearly visible through his own pair of jeans.

Roger’s mouth watered at the sight and without further ado, he quickly unbuckled Rafa’s belt, all the while feeling the Spaniard’s hot gaze on him.

Rafa licked his dry lips, eyes darkening at the sight of Roger kneeling above him, his hands on Rafa’s belt. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, Rafa lifting his hips to help. The socks went off next. Rafa laughed when one pantleg got stuck and Roger smiled, leaning down to kiss Rafa quickly.

Rafa was getting more aroused by the second and he reached up, taking a hold of Roger’s shirt and pulling it up and over Roger’s head. After Roger’s skin was finally exposed, he couldn’t help but run his hands all over, reaching everywhere he could, over Roger’s broad shoulders and back, while Roger’s lips covered his neck, for once not caring about not leaving any marks.

Without removing his lips for a second, Roger began unbuttoning Rafa’s shirt. He moved into a more comfortable position, kneeling in between Rafa’s legs, pushing his thighs further apart. This made it all too easy to put his hips on top of Rafa, grinding against him.

The feeling was almost too much. The rough material of Roger’s jeans felt amazing on his cock through only a thin layer of his cotton underwear. He groaned, throwing his head back and Roger couldn’t resist kissing him to silence this sound.

They separated for just long enough to get Rafa’s shirt off, leaving him in only his boxers, that already had a wet patch where the precome had seeped through from the head of his cock. Roger leaned down and licked, making Rafa whine quietly.

“Please, Roger,” he gasped, his hand moving from Roger’s shoulder up into his hair, grabbing at the strands. He tried to keep Roger like there, pushing his face down to his crotch and Roger chuckled, licking at him teasingly again.

“So needy,” he mused, hooking his fingers under the hem of Rafa’s boxers and pulled them down slowly. Rafa’s cock was already rock hard, lying against his tummy, flushed red. Roger looked up at Rafa, licking his lips, his eyes so dark that Rafa could get lost in them.

Rafa didn’t think it was fair that he was naked, and Roger still had his jeans on, but the moment Roger leaned down and took him in his mouth he couldn’t even think anymore. He moaned, throwing his head back, his hand gripping Roger’s hair again, not pushing or pulling, just resting in the soft strands.

Roger bobbed his head up and down, tasting Rafa heavy and hot on his tongue, the taste of him so arousing he couldn’t help but grind his hips against the couch while he sucked Rafa off, reducing him into a soft, sweaty, whimpering mess.

He used one of his hands to grip and fondle Rafa’s balls, feeling them tighten up and twitch in his palm.

“Wait, wait,” Rafa finally gasped, using his grip on Roger’s hair to pull him away. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Roger smirked, proud of himself for being able to get Rafa to the edge so quickly.

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, using the nickname he thought suited Rafa so well and he never got bored of Rafa’s reaction – a soft, small smile. He licked his lips, the taste of Rafa still lingering in his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Rafa deeply, the Spaniard groaning when he could taste himself. He threaded his fingers through Roger’s hair, and after seconds of kissing, pulled him away sharply.

“Quiero que me folles,” he whispered with a wicked smile. He knew just how much it got Roger going when he used Spanish with him. Roger groaned, kissing Rafa again, absolutely needing to feel those soft lips as much as he could.

“With pleasure, baby,” Roger murmured back, catching Rafa’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging lightly, before soothing it with his tongue.

“Take off jeans, Roger,” Rafa ordered in between his kisses, gasping for air. He didn’t even wait for Roger to comply, he reached in between them and unbuckled Roger’s belt quickly. His clever fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning the button and pulling down the zipper. Roger sat back on his heels and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them off the couch in the process.

He pressed his hips against Rafa’s, their bare cocks touching, both of them gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed. Roger was the one who finally pulled away after a few seconds, breathing heavily with his lips pressed to Rafa’s cheek.

“Wait here,” he gasped, getting up from the couch and stumbling towards the bathroom. Rafa, watching him leave, couldn’t help but touch his cock needily, stroking up and down and hissing through his teeth in pleasure.

“Got it,” Roger said, dropping a condom and a tube of lube on Rafa’s stomach, before climbing back on the couch and settling in between Rafa’s knees. The Spaniard spread his legs willingly, watching Roger with hungry eyes.

“Hurry,” he said, shifting his hips and smirking when he achieved just what he was going for; getting Roger to look at his cock, flushed and wet at the tip. Roger licked his lips and reached for the lube, coating his fingers.

“Ready?” he asked. Rafa nodded impatiently, spreading his legs further and showing off invitingly. “You were so hot out there today,” Roger said as he brought his fingers in between Rafa’s legs, slipping over his cock and balls before trailing further down, fingers brushing over his hole.

“Fuck, you too,” Rafa moaned, tilting his hips up to try and follow Roger’s touch. Roger smiled, seeing that Rafa was already less focused and was not far away from becoming completely incoherent.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Roger murmured, after finally, _finally_ , slipping his middle finger in. Rafa moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his mouth falling open. His lips were dark pink and wet, and Roger found himself staring at them.

“Dios, Roger, come on,” Rafa moaned impatiently, bucking his hips. Roger couldn’t resist a plea like that, he moved his finger in and out a few times, easily finding that spot inside Rafa that made him keen in pleasure. After Rafa finally relaxed enough to let him move easily, he slowly added another finger while stroking up and down Rafa’s soft tanned thigh with his other hand. The muscles were quivering under his touch.

Rafa gripped Roger’s wrist, his nails digging into the skin. “Rogelio, please,” he moaned. His skin was already covered with a thin layer of sweat, reflecting beautifully in the soft light coming from the lamp. He squeezed his muscles almost teasingly around Roger’s fingers. Roger’s cock twitched at that and he really couldn’t wait any longer.

He added a third finger to make sure Rafa was properly stretched because it’s been too long, and he never wanted to hurt him.

“Okay, enough, I’m ready, Roger, I’m ready,” Rafa finally decided. His cock was already painfully hard, and he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get to come soon. He pushed Roger away with his feet, tossing the condom package at him.

Roger almost laughed at how desperate Rafa was, but he wasn’t doing much better. His cock had been leaving clear streaks of precome against Rafa’s thigh. He pulled his fingers out and carelessly wiped them off on his thigh.

He tore open the package with his teeth, while Rafa already squeezed some lube onto his palm and leathered Roger after he had put the condom on.

“Turn around for me,” Roger murmured, leaning down to whisper into Rafa’s ear. Rafa was too horny to argue about wanting to see him and flipped over on his hands and knees quickly. He arched his back beautifully, pushing his ass back towards Roger invitingly.

“Come on, Rogi, please,” and if he’s asked so nicely, how could Roger say no. He gripped Rafa’s hips tightly, holding him in place as he took a hold of himself and pushed inside slowly. Rafa gasped, freezing in place. Roger pushed inside in one long thrust until the front of his hips were pressed flushed to Rafa’s ass, before he stilled, letting them both get used to it.

Rafa panted, his face pressed against the pillow, muscles bunched up tight.

“Fuck, so good,” he finally moaned. His muscles were clenching and twitching around Roger and the Swiss couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in slowly, building up a slow rhythm. With each thrust the tension that had been gathering in Rafa’s body for too long, slowly started leaving and it never ceased to amaze – or scare – Rafa how much he needed this.

“Yes, baby, it is good, isn’t it? You’re so tight, fucking hell,” Roger grunted, speeding up his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the living room.

Roger was gripping both of Rafa’s hipbones, his palms occasionally gliding against Rafa’s stomach and down to his cock to give him a quick, short stroke. He folded himself over Rafa, his front pressed to Rafa’s back, their skin sticking with sweat.

In this position he could easily mouth at the back of Rafa’s neck and leave a few angry red marks.

“Fuck yes,” Rafa almost whined. “Come on, harder.”

Roger straightened back up and with a hand pressed to Rafa’s back to make him arch his back further, he sped up his rhythm until he was grunting in time with his thrusts and sweat was dripping down his nose.

He kept one of his hand securely gripping Rafa’s hip, while the other roamed all the skin he could reach, from Rafa’s thighs to his tummy and back.

Rafa spread his legs even further, angled his hips just right until Roger was hitting the perfect spot and he couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth anymore. He bit down on the pillow, but Roger would have none of it, gripping Rafa’s hair to pull his head back until every moan was clearly heard.

A hot sensation settled in the pit of Rafa’s stomach, tingling and spreading, letting him know that he was getting closer and closer. He tried to sneak his hand under his tummy to touch himself, but Roger was quick to notice, catching Rafa’s wrist and holding it tightly against the couch cushion.

“No,” he murmured, so masculine and guttural that Rafa almost came from the sound. “My cock alone.”

Rafa whined helplessly, moving his hips to match Roger’s thrusts, chasing his orgasm, feeling it come closer with every thrust, with every drag of Roger’s cock against his prostate. Roger finally released his hair and Rafa buried his face in the pillow again, whimpering and crying as it came closer and closer until it finally hit him.

His body tightened up, every single muscle locking up, squeezing tight around Roger as he coated the couch under him in white. Roger fucked him through it, holding him in place as he thrusted faster and faster, his grunts growing louder as he neared his own high.

After it was over, Rafa slumped against the couch, the only thing still holding him up Roger’s hands on his hips.

“Come on, Rogi,” he rasped. “Come in me.”

Roger grunted in response, gripping Rafa’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises. When he came, he cursed, before biting into his lips to try and silence the moans escaping from his mouth.

He fucked Rafa through his orgasm, slowly riding it out as he filled the condom. He fell on top of Rafa then, knocking him down to lie flat on his stomach, Roger pressed against him tightly.

“Fuck,” Roger gasped a few seconds later after finally catching his breath.

“Fuck indeed,” Rafa replied with a breathy laugh. He reached back and patted Roger’s ass. “Get out of me.”

They both winced as Roger pulled out, tied the condom and carelessly threw it in the general direction of the trashcan.

“You okay, baby?” he asked and lay down again, this time pressed against Rafa’s side. Rafa smiled, looking at him.

“I ruined your couch, no?” His smile was so bright Roger felt momentarily blinded by the love he felt for this man.

“Who the fuck cares, I’ll buy a new one.”


End file.
